Hasn't Asked Me Yet
by Miss Gendai Speaker
Summary: Sakura is feeling down because her boyfriend hasn't asked her out for the Fall Ball yet. But did Sasuke had a reason for that? "They won't do a thing until they realize that you are important in their lives…" - "Is she on her period?" - "Have you asked her out for today's dance?" - "Don't thank me until I see you with your girl in your arms again…"


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just the story

Warning: Alternate Universe

.

**HASN'T ASKED ME YET**

Sakura slammed shut her locker and lay against it. She ran her fingers through her pink hair a few times and sighed. She closed her eyes and then stretched out her arms in a yawn. She was really tired but then felt some familiar arms around her waist. And that was the last thing she wanted.

"Hey…" the jet black haired guy muttered in her ear playfully.

"Uh… Hey Sasuke…" she replied not too comfortable.

But 'why?' you may ask… The answer is quite simple: it had all started with the Fall Ball.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura, what about going to the mall this afternoon? I saw some pretty heels and dresses yesterday!"_

"_I still don't know if I will go to the ball Ino…" Sakura told her best friend, opening her locker and taking out her maths textbook. Ino didn't have to take a glance to her best friend's face: she knew that Sakura was feeling down._

"_Are you and Sasuke in good terms?" Ino perfectly knew that he could be a jerk sometimes._

"_Yeah…" she lightly muttered, not really wanting to talk about it._

"_Sakura…" Ino threatened her best friend._

"_Ok, we are not! Happy now?" Sakura yelled, while little tears fell down from her cheeks. She didn't have time to say anything more because Ino had pulled her into a tight motherly embrace. Ino kissed the top of her head._

"_Shh… C'mon, let's go…"_

"_W-where?" she sniffed, rubbing her cheek with her left hand. Her eyes and nose were all puffy._

"_You have History with Kakashi, right?" Sakura just nodded, still not getting what her best friend wanted to do. "Let's skip classes today and go to the mall to clear up your mind…"_

"_B-but-"_

"_C'mon Sakura, don't be a party pooper… Just take it as a girls' afternoon only with no boys around. Forget about the jerk aka Sasuke Uchiha. Boys are stupid Sakura. __**They won't do a thing until they realize that you are important in their lives…**__"_

_That afternoon, Sakura arrived home with a smile upon her face and quickly updated her status on FaceBook: 'Just arrived from the mall. It was a wonderful day for shopping, right Ino-pig? –with Ino Yamanaka'. In a matter of seconds, Ino commented the photo saying that she completely agreed on that._

_End of Flashback_

"I won't be able to walk you home. I've got a last-minute rehearsal for Sunday's last game." He kissed her cheek apologizing.

"Uh… yeah sure…" she pulled up a fake smile and released his embrace lovingly. She turned around to caress his cheek and then kiss his lips lightly. "Don't worry, anyways I was going with the girls over Hinata's today…"

'_What's wrong with her? She's been acting strange these days… __**Is she on her period?**__ No… Sakura has never been like this when she's on her period. She is even more horny, gets pissed easily, doesn't want to leave my side, sends death glares to everyone but me, the flirty mode is turned on as well as hug mode and kiss mode and sex mode and neko mode…_'

A picture of his girlfriend in a cute cat costume for cosplaying and meowing popped up in his mind but then shook his head to erase those pervert thoughts. But when he woke up from his daydream, Sakura was no longer there. Sasuke raised a brow and then sighed in defeat. There was definitely something wrong with her. She would never leave his side no matter what.

* * *

Sakura was fiddling with her red mechanical pencil, waiting boringly for the bell to ring and announce that the day was finally over. She had already overcome the fact that his boyfriend had been a jerk and dumped her by not inviting her to the Fall Ball. But Sakura, who was definitely not happy that day, had already made her plans for that evening. She had already rented the whole Lord of The Rings Saga and had bought a ton of sweets and pop corn. Nothing could ruin her night.

"So then, you add this and you get the answer… Do you get it?"

The idea of Asuma being the replacement of his wife for classes was not good. It sucked. Starting from the fact that Asuma sucked at Maths and that he also wasn't a great guy teaching. Most of the students hadn't understood a thing but didn't care at all. They would later ask Kurenai about it.

"Before the bell rings, here is a little homework that Kurenai left for you. It's not obligatory because of tonight's ball but it can give you a plus in your finals-" the bell finally rang interrupting Asuma. He sighed in defeat knowing that no one had even listened to him so gathered his stuff and left the classroom.

* * *

"Kya! Aren't you excited about today's ball Akemi-chan?"

"Who wouldn't when I've got the most charming boyfriend ever as a date?"

"I still can't believe that he had asked you out in a perfect way! I envy you!

The two girls giggled, without realizing that a certain pink haired girl was passing by. Sakura just crumpled the paper that was holding with her hands and threw it away. She had already forgotten what the light yellow paper said. She hurried up. Tears were already falling down from her cheeks.

* * *

"What's been bugging you off, huh Sasuke?" his blonde best friend asked him. That day his friend had been particularly down. He hadn't seen him like that ever since his parent's loss.

"There is something wrong with Sakura… We've been getting apart from each other lately but I don't know why. She just… avoids me. She doesn't even want to see me…"

"This may be just a possibility but, **have you asked her out for today's dance?**"

"Was it necessary? It was more than obvious that I had plans for going with her tonight but right now-"

"You are really stupid Sasuke. What are you waiting for? Go over Sakura and ask her properly!" Naruto ordered him, pushing him to get in the car.

"Heh… thanks dobe…" he smirked.

"**Don't thank me until I see you with your girl in your arms again…"**

* * *

'_First movie?_ Ready. _Popcorn?_ Ready. _Skittles, Hersheys and M&Ms?_ Ready. _Coke?_ Ready.'

Sakura was about to hit the play button of the DVD remote control but was interrupted by her phone's vibrating. She expected everyone but Sasuke aka ex… or at least that was what Sakura thought of him at that moment. It was nothing more but a text from him.

'GO TO YOUR BALCONY AND TAKE A LOOK TO YOUR GARDEN FROM THERE'

Sakura didn't think about it twice. She quickly grabbed her jacket and put it on. She run to her room and opened the curtains to get to the balcony. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw what he had done in her garden. With white rose petals he had written: 'BABE, I KNOW ITS LATE BUT… WILL YOU BE MY DATE?'. And on top of that, Sasuke was wearing a black tux handing out a red rose for her. Because he perfectly knew that they were her favorite flowers.

"You jerk…" Sakura told him, wiping away her tears with her jacket's sleeve and showing him one of her perfect smiles. "It's already 10 pm… It started 3 hours ago…"

"Then let's have our own ball… C'mon, put on a dress and jump from there. I will catch you."

In a matter of minutes Sakura changed her pj's to a summer dress. She knew it was one of Sasuke's favorites. It was light green and was right above the knee. She tied up her her in a messy bun and put on a little make up to clean up all the evidence of her crying.

When Sasuke saw her coming out of her room, he thought she looked gorgeous. He opened her arms and almost unsurely, Sakura jumped with her eyes closed. Sasuke put her down to the ground slowly and Sakura pulled him into a tight embrace.

"This is the most beautiful thing someone has ever done to me…" she muttered against his chest and then stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. She had been so worried about the make up that had totally forgotten about putting on her shoes. Sasuke answered the kiss tenderly but then pulled off. Sakura looked at him with a puzzled expression but he smiled naughtily.

"**Can I have this dance, my lady?"** Sasuke asked her bowing and kissing her hand just like a gentleman from the Middle Ages. Sakura laughed at his action and bowed as well.

"**It would be a complete pleasure…"**

And so they danced until midnight having the moon as the only witness of that beautiful couple who later made love at the lady's room. He kissed her lips like there was no tomorrow and touched her body as if it was a treasure. He wanted her to feel special that night.

"I love you Sasuke-kun…" her eyes shadowed by the pleasure of having him inside her and all the lovingly petting he did to her naked body with his perfect hands.

"Hn… Me too…"

* * *

**Hey guys, here I am with a new one shot. This was a request from OhaiDevyn from the DA Community. Very little I have to say because I hadn't felt enough inspirited these days. Don't forget to check out my gallery there. The corresponding links are in my profile. ****AND PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO MEEH!**

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
